The Romance of Austin and Ally
by babyjackel1997
Summary: This is a love story about Austin and Ally and how it develops over time. I personally love Austin and Ally as a couple as well as Trish and Dez.! 3 Please do not be harsh or rude while criticizing my story. Please and Thankyou.!
1. Chapter 1: The Feels Between Them

_**Chapter 1: The Feels Between Them**_

"Hey Austin, Trish, and Dez." said Ally happily.

"Hey Alls" They all said together.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Trish.

"Because today is Owen's Bird-thday haha! Guys I am soo excited!" Ally said, well excitedly.

"Ohhh yeahh, Happy Birthday little guy." Dez said to Owen and tried to pet him.

"OW OWEN!" Dez screamed cause Owen bit him.

"Pfft! Owen bit Dez! HA!" Austin said while laughing at Dez.

"It is pretty funny..." Dez said kind of smiling.

"You're such and idiot Dez, I swear it!" Trish yelled at Dez.

"Why do I have to have such a stupid boyfriend! Gosh..." Trish said kind of embarrassed.

"I'm sorry babe.." Dez said sadly.

Trish grabbed Dez and gave him a little peck on the lips and they both left the music store holding hands.

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Austin, there's this big pet shop sale going on at Patty's Pet Shop." Ally said trying to sound cool.

"Cool. You going?" Austin asked.

I was really hoping that he would ask if he could come a long. But I guess he just doesn't care.

"Cause I'll go with you if you are going. I mean only if you want me too.." Austin says kind of awkwardly.

I gasped so freaking loud. Why did I have to gasp so loud or at all even. He probably thinks that I'm even more weird than he already thinks.

"Haha, Ally you all good?" Austin said in a laughy concerned way.

"Ha, yeahh I don't know why I did that...haha..." I said that so smoothly.. I think..

~**Austin's POV~**

I wonder why Ally gasped like that. Does she like me? I can't be sure. But I have to know. "Uhh.. hey Ally...can. .you. .question.?"

"Sure Austin. Shoot."

"Uhh.. Whatcha gonna get Owen from the pet shop?"

Why am I such a wimp? I can't even believe myself right now...

"Ohh.. I thought you were gonna ask me something else ~sigh~. But I don't know yet... Lets go.!"

I SHOULD HAVE MANNED UP! Mannn...

**AFTER LEAVING PATTY'S PET SHOP**

"Oh hey guys. Where did you guys go?" Ally asked Trish and Dez while they were cuddled up together walking.

"Oh we went to go see this really romantic movie. You know how much Dez loves those romance movies." Trish replied to Ally.

"Austin you should really see it. You too Ally. It's a really good movie. Matter of fact you two should see it together." Dez said with a smirk as if he knows that Austin and Ally have feelings for each other.

"Pfffttt...together? Haha.. wouldn't that be weird?" Austin said in a strange voice.

"Pshh... yeahh...totally." Ally said kind of sad.

"Well do you.. want..to go?"Austin asked spacing his words.

"Really? Like...together?" Ally said stunned.

"Wait wait. What about Owen? It's his birthday.." Ally said.

"Well how about tomorrow then?" Austin asked with a grin.

"Perfect." Ally said happily.

Whispering to Trish with a smirk, Dez says "My work here is finished."


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Spark

_**Chapter 2: The Little Spark**_

Yesterday after Dez and Trish left Sonic Boom, Ally and Austin went to Patty's Pet Shop to get Owen some gifts because it's his bird-thday as Ally likes to call it. When they got back to give Owen his present, Owen was in a really bad mood. When Ally opened his cage he flew out, trying to get away. Good thing there were no open windows or doors.

"Come on Owen. Get back in your cage please." Ally said politely.

Ally tried to go after Owen but he nipped her hand. Austin tried to get Owen after Ally, and he was successful. He looked like a hero in Ally's eyes. A really hot hero at that.

**Ally's POV**

"Wow Austin that was so ho-... I mean cool." I tried not to say what I really wanted to say.

"Haha. Thanks Ally." he said that blushing! OMG why is he blushing?! It's so cute! I want to smile so bad right now.

"You okay Ally?" he was so concerned when he asked me. I probably looked crazy or something. Gosh!

"Oh yeahh I'm all good over here!"

"Okay, so are you ready to watch that movie tomorrow... together?" he was still blushing and he even put his hand behind his head. I feel as if I'm in heaven right about now.

"Ally?" he called me cause I was talking so much in my head I forgot he asked me.

"Oh yes!... Are..you?"

"Of course." he tried to sound smooth. What do I mean tried? He did sound it.

Hmm.. he is just so darn cute!

"Okay, awesome. But we better get going so we can get some sleep."

"Okay Alls, but can I walk you home?" he asked me that and I felt like I was melting.

"Yes you can!" I don't think I sounded too desperate. Oh well.

I really can't believe he asked me that though. I wonder... nahh... I don't really think so.

"Well, we're here." he told me.

"Thanks for walking me home Austin." I probably looked like the joker because I was smiling so hard.

"Haha, no problem Ally... You know I'd do it again.. I mean... see you later." he tried so hard to cover up what he said but... I heard it. Hehe! I feel so happy right now.

We hugged each other and it felt like I never wanted to let go. He gave me a firm hug too and it lasted about 15 seconds or so. I was really in heaven then.

"Well, goodnight Alls."

"Goodnight Austin see you tomorrow."

Ally was unlocking her door smiling so hard and Austin felt like the happiest guy on earth.


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Time!

_**Okay guys so this is probably not going to be my best chapter, but still just let me know what you think! (:**_

_**Chapter 3: Movie Time!**_

**~Next Morning~**

Hey Alls, you ready to see the movie?" Austin asked.

"Oh hey Austin and yes I am. By the way what was the movie called?" Ally asked.

"Oh umm, Dez said something like "A Blooming Friendship or something like that?" Austin said confused.

"Oh that sounds like it might be good..." Ally said.

"Oh yeah, If Dez likes it then it has to be good." Austin said while laughing a little.

"So what time does the movie start?" Ally asked.

"Umm... in about ~looks at his watch~... 30 minutes or so, so we should get going."

"Okay, just let me go grab a jacket and get my wallet." ally said.

**~Austins POV~**

"Okay... w-wait Ally... I'll...buy the stuff at the movies... Anything you want." that was so nice of me to offer wasn't it? I'm a gentleman!

"Wow, really Austin? That's so sweet of you, but are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be more happy to!" She thinks I'm sweet! Score!

"Okay thanks!"

"No problem. So ladies first." I am sweet aren't I?

"Thank you sir." I love that smile of hers!

**~At The Movies~**

"You want some popcorn, a drink, some candy?" Austin asked in a sweet tone.

"Can we get popcorn and drinks?" Ally asked nervously.

"Of course but is it okay if...we share...a large drink? They're expensive." He asked embarrassed.

"It's not a problem with me." Ally said blushing.

They both laughed a little and started walking toward the movie box. Austin held the door open for Ally and they sat on the very top row where nobody was sitting.

**~Movie Is Starting~**

They both reach for popcorn at the same time and their hands touched. Their hands would accidentally touch before, but this time it was different now that they have feelings for each other.

They both look at each other and blush a deep red. They both moved their hands looking away.

"Austin could you please pass the drink?" Ally asked.

"Sure thing." Austin handed Ally the drink after he took a sip. They both felt as though they had kissed because their lips touched the same straw.

So the movie was over and guess what?... Ally almost fell backwards because Austin accidentally walked into her. But luckily Austin caught her just in time and he held her so close and tight and apologized about a thousand times.

Ally felt so loved then.

They both walked out of the movie box blushing and smiling at each other...

Like I said guys this probably isn't my best chapter but please still let me know how it is!

Thanks! (:


End file.
